Sakura Tora
by LadyDarkfeather
Summary: Sakura is a tiger demon who joins InuYasha and friends on the quest to kill Naraku...bad summary, I know. Please read and review!
1. InuYasha

_**Hiya! This is the first story of mine I've ever put out on the net. I hope you like it! If you want to know more about my tiger demons, please go to my website (link is on my profile) . Oh, and by the way, InuYasha, Kirara, and all of the other characters besides the tiger demons belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. ::bows to her greatness::**_

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting at her favorite spot by the lake, her long reddish brown hair flowing in the wind. Her tiger striped tail was moving back and forth contently. She rarely ever got time to herself, since she was the princess of her clan, the Tora Clan. Her quiet moment didn't last very long. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, and her ears pricked up. "Who's there?" she said as she stood up slowly. She got no answer. She transformed into her tiger form and, flattening herself to the ground, she snuck over to the bushes. She saw a red figure behind them and decided that it was safe to pounce. She readied herself, wiggled a little bit, and jumped, claws at the ready. Her target noticed her and moved out of the way, making her landing difficult. She managed it and looked up at the figure. It was a male, about her age. with long silvery white hair and dog ears. He had yellow eyes and dog fangs and a red fire rat fur outfit. "Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" Sakura asked the strange dog demon.

"This isn't your forest. I don't see your name on it. And who are you to ask me who I am?" the dog demon snarled back.

Sakura turned back into her girl form. "As a matter of fact, this is my forest. I am Sakura, princess of the Tora Clan, and of Tora Forest."

The dog demon looked at her awkwardly, obviously embarrassed about what he had said before. "Fine. I'm InuYasha." he said. "I am here because I followed the scent of my two-tail friend, and it led me to your forest. Is she here?"

As soon as he said two-tail friend, she knew exactly who he was. She had heard so many stories about an amazing dog demon hanyou from the lost cat demon. "Yes, she is. But before I give her to you, tell me a few things about her that you know. I don't just wanna hand her over to the enemy."

"Of course. I know that she's yellow with black paws and stripes on her tail. I know that her eyes are orange and she has a diamond on her forehead, too. Oh, and I know that her name is Kirara." Sakura just looked at him, knowing that he'd realize that that wasn't what she was looking for. "Well I don't know anything that's really secret about her!" InuYasha said, worried that she wasn't going to let him have Kirara back.

Sakura laughed. " I know that you're not an enemy. I've heard many stories about you, InuYasha. Kirara never stops telling me about you and your human friends."

InuYasha looked very much relieved. "Wait, you can talk to Kirara?"

"Of course I can. We're both cat demons. Anyway, let's go get her. I think she'll be excited to know that you're here." Sakura said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Did you like? Please review!!**_


	2. Kirara

It didn't take very long to get to Sakura's village. When they got there, all of the tiger demons that were there were staring at InuYasha. They had never seen another high-class demon before, aside from the rest of the clan. InuYasha started to feel awkward. "What're all of you staring at? Jeez, you'd think the'd never seen another demon before." InuYasha said defensively.

"Actually, they haven't. All of us tiger demons have only been around the rest of our clan. Oh, and Kirara." Sakura replied.

"Oh. Speaking of her, where is she?" InuYasha said, changing the subject.

"She's here, in my house." Sakura said, opening the front door. Her house was just a simple wooden hut, no bigger than a room in a normal house.

"It's so...small." InuYasha said.

"We only sleep here. We usually spend the rest of our day either at the tamari or around the village." Sakura said.

"Or by the lake." InuYasha said quietly. Sakura looked up at him, then looked back down.

"I'm usually the only one to sit by the lake. It's the only place I can go to get away from my responsibilities." Sakura said, almost ashamed. "Oh, there you are Kirara!" she said, deciding to change the subject. She picked up Kirara and wrapped her up in a small blanket. "She hasn't been feeling well, so you need to make sure to take care of her." Sakura then started talking in cat to Kirara.

"What are you saying to her?" InuYasha asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"I was telling Kirara that you came to pick her up, and shes saying that she doesn't want to leave me, but she wants to go back to her human friend Sango, so she's torn and doesn't know what to do." Sakura said. Kirara spoke to her again, and Sakura seemed to disagree with her, and they argued for a few moments. InuYasha looked at the two quizically, wishing he knew cat. Sakura noticed that he was looking at them. She wasn't used to someone not understanding cat language. "Kirara wants me to go with you guys, but I can't." Sakura said.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked. "If you're looking for permission to travel with us, then you already have all of the permission you need." he said with a grin.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? I'm sure the rest of the group would love to have you."

"It's just...well..." Sakura thought for a moment. "a long time ago an evil demon, Naraku..." InuYasha growled at the sound of the name Naraku. He had killed InuYasha's love, Kikyo, and had done equally horrible things to most of the other members of his group. Sakura looked at him. "So he has done things to you as well?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Well at least you're allowed to roam the lands. Us tiger demons aren't allowed out of Tora Forest. If we leave, we'll be killed, no questions asked." Sakura said quietly. InuYasha was about to reply when they heard a loud roar. Sakura's ears pricked up, and Kirara jumped out of her arms. Sakura transformed into her tiger form. "Come on, we gotta go to the tamari. My dad is holding a meeting, so we all gotta go." Sakura said to InuYasha, then she and Kirara took off towards the large building in front of her house. InuYasha stood there awkwardly. Sakura was a few feet outside her door and turned around, realizing that InuYasha wasn't following. "InuYasha, everyone that's present in the forest has to come. Even the small animals come."

InuYasha sighed. "But I don't know anything about your clan. What could I possibly do to help?"

"Just being there is enough. Now come on, we're already late."

InuYasha finally gave in and came. When they got there, Sakura and Kirara walked toward what InuYasha assumed was the leader of the tiger demons.It was hard to tell anyone apart because they were all in their tiger forms. At one point, InuYasha lost sight of Sakura and decided to follow Kirara instead. The tiger that seemed to be Sakura layed down on the floor behind the leader tiger, and Kirara layed down next to Sakura. Sakura looked at InuYasha and nodded at the floor next to her. InuYasha went and sat down next to her. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Is that your father?"

"Yes, he is. Shh, he's about to speak." Sakura whispered.Her father had stood up, and the entire room fell silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay longer chapter! The first one was way too short, don't you agree? Please review!**_


	3. Sakura's Decision

The Leader sighed. He didn't want to tell his clan what was happening, but he had to. It was part of being Leader. He readied himself, and spoke. "As much as I regret saying this, we're being moved again. I don't know why, but Naraku wants us to be in a smaller forest east of here."

The rest of the clan started talking amongst one another. The relocation would mean that some of the clan would have to be killed off. "How long do we have to move?" one of the tigers asked.

"Two years." the Leader replied solemnly.

Sakura was furious! She had lived in Tora Forest her entire life, and wasn't about to leave. She got up and ran over to where her dad was. "Naraku can't do this to us! Why are we letting him do this?"

"Because we have no choice, Sakura."

"Yeah we do! We're an entire race against one demon. We can take him out easily!" Sakura said desperately.

"Don't you think we've already tried that? He's unstoppable."

Sakura looked away from her father. She thought desperately of something she could do to help. She was the princess, so she had to protect them. Then it hit her. She could travel with InuYasha. He had already offered her the chance to go with him, and she was sure he would protect her. And if InuYasha really hated Naraku, then he shouldn't mind having someone help him take Naraku down. Sakura walked over to Kirara, and they talked in cat language for a few seconds. Then Sakura smiled. "Hey, InuYasha, I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer." InuYasha and her father were both confused. Sakura strode back over to her father. "I have a way to stop Naraku." Sakura said proudly.

"How could you possibly stop him? You can't even leave the forest!" her father replied. He was looking at her like she was insane.

"I'm not going alone, Dad. I'm going to go with InuYasha. He has a group that travels with him, and almost everyone in his group has sworn that they will kill Naraku, all for their own reasons." she replied happily. She turned to InuYasha. "That is, if it's still okay with you."

InuYasha thought it over for a second. She would be a valuable addition to the group, and she could help hunt. "Of course it is." he said with a smile.

"Is it okay with you, Dad?"

"I don't know..." he said quietly. He didn't want to lose his only daughter. Especially to Naraku. But he knew that this meant the world to her. It was her chance to prove to the clan that she wasn't just the Leader's daughter, but more. He sighed, then smiled at his daughter. He transformed into his man form, and Sakura followed his example. He set his hands on her shoulders. "If you really want to do this, then go ahead." he said to her.

She smiled excitedly, and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much." she whispered in his ear. She let go of him, and turned to the rest of the clan. "Well, I guess this means goodbye for a while, and since we're all in here already, I guess this would be the best time to say it. So goodbye everyone! See you all when I return!" Sakura said happily and waved. She turned to InuYasha and Kirara, and motioned for them to come to her. Kirara jumped up into her arms. "Oh and say goodbye to Kirara too." she said. Everyone transformed into their humanlike forms and started waving back to her. Sakura then left the room with Kirara in her arms and InuYasha following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm making a fanfiction with Wolf-Girl05, so I won't be writing much of this story for a while, even on my site. But it'll be worth it, I assure you! Please review! Sakura**


End file.
